


[83line/澈特] 谁才是爸爸？

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 说到会玩还是83会玩 [2]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 儿子澈 x 爸爸特澈特车     HE涉及道具和乱伦慎入
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 说到会玩还是83会玩 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075826
Kudos: 10





	[83line/澈特] 谁才是爸爸？

儿子澈 x 爸爸特

「嗯....嗯嗯...啊哈...呜...嗯....啊...」

才刚打开家的大门, 甜腻的呻吟声就不停飘进金希澈的耳朵里, 本来就半硬的肉棒随着下腹猛地一紧更是硬得生疼.

把脚上的鞋子脱掉, 穿过窄小的走廊转入客厅, 宽大的客厅中央放置了一张洁白的羊毛地毯, 而此刻地毯上正跪趴着一个浑身赤裸的绝色美人, 身上没有半点赘肉, 饱满的腹肌, 纤细的腰身, 还有一双修长的美腿.

美人的双手被领带绑着放在了身后, 上半身无力地趴在了沾满自己精液的地毯上, 无法合上的双腿间, 一根粗大的按摩棒在早已湿透的后穴里不停扭动, 透明的肠液不停地从穴道里涌出, 沿着大腿一直往下流, 把身下的地毯染湿了一大片.

「爸我回来了!」金希澈觉得下身又更紧了, 拽紧了拳头强忍着想立即操进那狭窄的甬道的欲望.

地毯上的美人听到他的声音, 艰难地撑起身体想要回头看他, 可姿势的转换无意中也改变了身后那根按摩棒的角度, 按摩棒的前端顶着体内的那点凸起猛烈震动, 本来就频临高潮的美人仰起脖子又一次颤抖着把精液射在了身下的地毯上.

金希澈走到了朴正洙的身边, 高潮后浑身乏力的人靠在他的臂弯, 身后的按摩棒仍然在不停地刺激着他敏感的穴肉, 金希澈伸出食指在朴正洙刚释放的前端上摸了一下, 怀里的人敏感地颤抖着, 金希澈把沾着些许白浊的手指放进朴正洙的嘴里, 手指被温热的口腔包裹, 渴望着被进入埋满的人抓着金希澈的手指不停吸吮.

「爸, 你今天怎么又被按摩棒玩射了这么多次?你看, 地毯上都是你的东西了...不是说最喜欢这张地毯了吗?怎么能把它弄脏呢?被按摩棒操了一下午满足了没啊?」金希澈一边说着一边用手指刮着朴正洙脸上和身上沾上的白浊放进朴正洙的嘴里, 怀里的人一脸欲求不满地伸出舌头舔着金希澈的手指把属于自己的白浊卷进肚子里.

「嗯...希澈啊...嗯...你给我好不好?呜...我...我还想要...啊...」朴正洙看向金希澈的眼眶里满是泪光, 按摩棒持续的震动虽然也能让他达到高潮, 可冷冰冰的硅胶和滚烫的肉棒在体内撞击的感觉根本不能比拟, 相反的甬道里反而会愈来愈空虚, 希望被肉棒贯穿的渴求也每分每秒都在上升.

「嗯?爸是想要什么?这个吗?」金希澈假装着听不懂朴正洙的意思, 握紧按摩棒的末端, 恶趣味地把按摩棒狠狠推进肠道的深处.

「啊!!!不行!!!嗯...嗯...不要了...不想要...啊...不想要这个了...嗯...想要希澈的...想被希澈的大肉棒操..呜...怎么都出去了?嗯...进来嘛...想要被希澈操...嗯...」朴正洙被推入深处的按摩棒刺激着, 仰起头大声呻吟, 生理泪水从眼角滑落, 马上就又要高潮了, 金希澈却一下子把按摩棒从湿漉漉的穴道里拔了出来, 空虚的后穴更加搔痒, 欲望早已把他的理智抹得一干二净, 熟练地说着男人喜欢听的骚话, 金希澈被勾得眼睛都发了红, 可却还是不肯随他的愿.

「可是爸啊...我可是你儿子啊..儿子操爸爸不太好吧?」金希澈嘴上说着拒绝的话, 人却站了起来,把手伸向了裤头把裤子脱了下来, 朴正洙会意地挪动着颤抖的双脚爬到金希澈的腿间, 脸颊贴上金希澈硬挺的肉棒来回磨蹭.

「那就换我当儿子...」朴正洙灵活的软舌像舔冰棍那样从柱身的底部一路往上舔到了光滑的龟头.

「爸爸!我好想要爸的肉棒!想要爸爸的大肉棒操进我淫荡的骚穴...」舌头围绕着敏感的龟头打圈, 张嘴把肉棒吃进嘴巴里吸吮.

忍无可忍的金希澈把朴正洙推倒在地上跪趴着, 双手被限制了活动使得上身只能贴在冰冷的地板上, 屁股高高地翘起, 湿透的后穴刚好对着金希澈胀得生疼的肉棒, 穴口一张一合地勾引着金希澈, 金希澈掐紧了朴正洙的胯骨用力一挺, 直接把粗长的肉棒全根顶入紧致的甬道.

「啊!嗯...好深...嗯...好棒...爸爸操得我好舒服...啊哈...再深一点...嗯..爸爸...爸爸再...再快点...」肥大的龟头把狭窄的嫩肉挤开, 比按摩棒还要粗上一圈的肉棒填满了后穴里的每一寸空隙, 朴正洙满足地放声呻吟, 臀部配合着金希澈顶撞的节奏前后扭动着腰.

身下人淫荡的反应让金希澈大为满足, 掐紧朴正洙的纤腰拉向自己, 肉棒顶得更快更深, 交合处完全贴在一起没有一丝缝隙, 臀肉被撞得微微发红, 随着撞击晃动着, 肠液把肉棒抹得水亮, 激烈的撞击声和淫荡的水声充斥着房间.

「嗯?怎样停了?嗯...别...别出去啊...呜...我还要...快进来啊..」猛烈地在穴道里撞击着的肉棒突然从后穴里拔出, 朴正洙难受地扭动着屁股渴望被再次填满.

「想要就自己来啊...」金希澈冷静地坐到了一旁的沙发上, 彷彿身下肉棒翘得高高的那个人不是他本人似的.

朴正洙觉得后穴里面痒得不行, 他急需要男人的肉棒为他的后穴止痒, 几乎没花一秒钟的时间去计较埋怨金希澈的戏弄就想着办法去起身了, 无法利用双手来支撑身体, 朴正洙只能靠双腿站起来, 可整个下午高潮了那么多次, 双腿软得不行, 几番努力才终于成功站了起来, 抖着腿走到沙发旁, 抬脚跪在了金希澈的大腿两侧, 对准高挺的肉棒坐了下去, 后穴再次被肉棒填满, 朴正洙咬着下唇满足地呻吟着.

扭动着细腰, 让穴道一次次地舌吐着身下的那根巨物, 可发软的双腿和浑身乏力的身体根本没有办法支撑多久, 没一会儿朴正洙就再也扭不动腰了, 他凑近了金希澈的脸, 伸出舌头在金希澈的唇上轻轻舔舐.

「爸爸...我真的没力气了..我的骚穴还很痒..爸爸操我好不好?」朴正洙俯下身在金希澈的胸膛上舔舐, 舌尖围着金希澈的乳头打圈.

「正洙想被爸爸干死...求你了爸爸...求你用大肉棒干死正洙吧...」朴正洙明晃晃的勾引把金希澈深埋在甬道里的肉棒又涨了一圈, 抬起朴正洙在胸前作乱的头狠狠地吻了上去, 身下也狠狠地不断往上挺腰.

「嗯....好爽!嗯...好...好爽...要被干死了...啊...正洙要被干坏了...」朴正洙被顶得完全坐不住, 幸亏大腿被金希澈掐着才不至于往一旁倒去, 呻吟和喘息毫不吝啬地从嘴里飘出.

「那干得你这么爽的人是谁呢?」金希澈搂紧了朴正洙的身体就是一阵又急又深的顶弄, 朴正洙无力地趴在他的肩上呻吟.

「啊...是我的儿子...你..嗯...是我...啊...是我亲手养大的儿子在干我...嗯...」体内的敏感点被龟头擦过, 朴正洙忍不住地颤抖.

「那是儿子把你干得舒服还是按摩棒呢?」金希澈故意往朴正洙敏感的耳窝里吹气, 怀里的人不出意外地更加猛烈地颤抖着.

「儿子的...嗯...儿子的又粗又烫...啊哈...而且儿子的都会顶得很深..正洙喜欢被儿子的...嗯...儿子的肉棒顶到最里面去...」朴正洙讨好地说着男人喜欢听的话.

「象是这样吗?」金希澈勾起嘴角, 双手捧起朴正洙的屁股, 把轻巧的人转过了身又用力地压着朴正洙狠狠地坐到了自己的肉棒上.

「啊!!!!」重量让肉棒一下子进到了更深的地方, 龟头顶住了体内的敏感点, 朴正洙直接就被金希澈这一下深顶给顶射了, 白浊在半空中划了个半圆, 溅在了不远处的电视上.

金希澈满意地笑了笑, 还没等朴正洙的高潮余韵结束, 就着肉棒还插在穴道里的姿态翻了个身, 朴正洙趴在了沙发的靠背上, 身后是金希澈滚烫的身躯, 大腿被金希澈顶开了, 紫红的肉棒不断操进依然敏感的后穴, 这个角度让朴正洙的敏感点每一下都被龟头狠狠地撞击, 身前的分身不停在沙发上磨擦, 才刚释放过的分身迅速地又挺立了起来.

「嗯...嗯....慢...慢点...儿子啊...嗯..慢...啊...慢一点...嗯...呜..爸爸...爸要被你...嗯...捅...啊...捅穿了...嗯...」朴正洙被顶得说话都断断续续的, 呻吟声愈来愈控制不住.

金希澈马上就要高潮了, 不但没有如朴正洙的愿减慢速度, 反而扣紧了朴正洙的腰更加快速地撞击, 被操得红肿的穴口冒着乳白色的泡沫, 穴肉随着肉棒抽出的动作从穴道里往外翻出, 又迅速地被再次顶进的肉棒重新带了回去.

「哈...爸我快到了...」金希澈的肉棒在朴正洙体内微微颤抖.

「嗯..嗯...我...嗯...我也又要...又要到了...啊...希澈都射...都射给我...」朴正洙身前的分身也在颤抖着马上就要释放了.

「那就都射给爸!让爸给我生个儿子, 我们一起把他养大, 等他长大了我们二个一起把你操死...啊...啊!呼.....」金希澈用力往前一顶, 肉棒抵着穴肉把滚烫的精液全射进了朴正洙的肠道里, 朴正洙被精液烫得忍不住抽搐, 分身顶着身前的沙发也再一次地射了出来.

金希澈俯在朴正洙的背上喘息, 过了一会儿才给早已瘫软在沙发上的人解了绑抱进了浴室, 给浴缸放好了水, 金希澈从后抱着瘫在他怀里的人坐到了浴缸里.

「怎么样?这次爽不爽?这是我从ELF写的同人文里看来的..」金希澈轻轻在朴正洙的耳边吻了一下.

「超爽的...就是这样真的太累了...你都不知道, 你刚去拍广告那几个小时我一直在高潮, 射了又硬, 硬了又射, 我差点以为我等不到你回来就要昏过去了...」朴正洙窝在金希澈的怀里, 几个小时的呻吟让他的声音都沙哑了起来.

金希澈掰过朴正洙的脸, 低头吻住了爱人微红的唇瓣, 舌头强势地钻进了朴正洙的口腔里, 找寻着朴正洙的软舌把它紧紧缠绕, 不知不觉中, 朴正洙感觉到金希澈的硕大又一次硬挺了起来, 屁股被抬起头的硬物顶住.

「你怎么又硬了?我真的不行了...」朴正洙轻轻推开金希澈.

「我也不能控制啊...都怪你太诱人...你是射了好几次了, 我这不是才射一次嘛...放心, 我不进去, 你肯我也舍不得...」金希澈也很无奈, 天地为证, 他真的就只是想接个吻.

「那它怎么办?」朴正洙话还没说完就被推着趴在了浴缸的边上.

「借你的腿来用一下!」金希澈边说边把朴正洙的大腿并拢在一起, 肉棒挤进大腿间的缝隙磨擦.

「嗯..不行啦...你这样我也会忍不住又硬的...嗯...」朴正洙感觉金希澈的龟头不时顶到他身下的囊袋, 柱身也一直擦过他还敏感红肿的穴口, 最后反而是再次被勾得失去理智的朴正洙摇着屁股要金希澈给他, 结果二人在浴室还是逃不过又一场激烈的运动.

以至于从不缺席公司会议的朴正洙, 在第二天早上发现自己连床都下不了之后, 认命地默许金希澈替他给公司打了电话告了一天的假.

END


End file.
